brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:Eighteen
Password You should change your password. I have already set up a trap that if User:Breadvil417 makes an edit during this hour we will know for sure he's been hacked. Well.......... If that does not work than just change your password to something nobody knows. 9legoboy9 21:29, October 6, 2009 (UTC) YOU'VE BEEN HACKED?! *You have? That neeedes to be added to MediaWiki:Sitenotice so everyone will know!-- 21:34, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :* What I said above, but an adminstrater is the only person that could edit it.-- 21:46, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::This guy is a troll; he is causing trouble. There is no hacker. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:04, October 6, 2009 (UTC) It worked The trap worked. I can't believe it. Why would someone do that? I'm taking extra precautions. You should too Eighteen. I'll continue my normal editing. Let's hope that the hacker leaves me alone, and leaves Brickipedia alone. Sorry? Yea, I am sure that I will be sorry. You are a troll, and there is no hacker. User:Echo and Cutup isn't even on this wiki. Stop trying to scare people or you will face a ban from editing. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:30, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I am getting you and bread's IPs checked, if they are the same then expect a ban for both of you. If they are different then I will apologize. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Hacker Pardon my french, but this hacker needs to get his ass outta here before I do it for him. He has gone too far, and I am setting up a forum about it. You can tell your tale there too. I have not got the hacker yet, and I hope I don't. :lol, I doubt that there is a hacker. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:37, October 6, 2009 (UTC) There is so a hacker! He HACKED ME! LOOK AT THE RECENT CHANGES! Eighteen is right, you are framing him. What are you hiding, Canadian?Breadvil417 22:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::I will ask you to refrain from calling me "the Canadian". it is racist and unacceptable on a wiki. As for my motivations, I am a counter vandal; I go throughout Wikia undoing vandalism. I see a troll here, and I am investigating. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ***Enough of this! We'll find out what's going on soon, if the hacker returns, then we'll stop him! If it's some plan, we'll find out! We just CAN NOT make any presumptions until we know the truth! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Cock, block, and take a shot!']] 22:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I do find it a bit offensive to be refered as 'The Canadian', because I myself am Canadian. Anyways, I set up a forum on what to do. Forum:Hacker ::::That is exactly what I am doing; getting and IP check on both of them. If there is a hacker, then I will know his IP and get User:Nighthawk leader to block him. If they are the same, then this user and Bread are sockpuppets and will both be banned. [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Okee I have met him before, and he did not like me either (on Ninghthawk's talk he said '9legoboy9 has just made a ton of useless pages, and you may want to delete them') but I gave him a nasty note, Nighthawk got involved and I apologized. Everything turned out fine afterwards. Anyways, i'll tell him. Please listen I just got a call from Eighteen. He said he's quiting because of this rude user. I'm trying to convice him to not leave, but that "bully" really hurt his feelings. We are all Middle Schoolers here, but a tough guy isn't afraid to show his feelings. So just leave Eighteen alone for a while. In the mean time, and don't think I'm pointing fingers, but we should check on this bully. He seems suspicious.Breadvil417 22:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Heh, me? You mean User:Ajraddatz, who is a voted admin on 3 wikis, and who undoes vandalism for Wikia as a hobby? Yep, you got me. I am a hacker, I must be, right? (Nope, I am not!) [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:54, October 6, 2009 (UTC) **I see what your saying, and I agree! But we can't call users bullies! I hope he doesn't quit, though! And this user is going way too far! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Cock, block, and take a shot!']] 22:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ***What user is going way to far? Ajraddatz? Read the Forum:Hacker page, coz I think we have our first suspect. Breadvil417 23:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) *Yeah, Ajradatz! He is! I agree with you on this! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Cock, block, and take a shot!']] 23:02, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I I I I... Sigh. I don't know what to do. Listen. It wasn't him. I know who the hacker is. Eighteen 23:04, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :*Who is the hacker? Tell us Eighteen! Breadvil417 23:05, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to know! :Don't worry about any pressure! It's our responsibilty to know. haha, I guess that is kinda pressuring! :P -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Cock, block, and take a shot!']] 23:07, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Well, the hacker is... Eighteen 23:08, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Huh? Who is it? :Please tell us! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Cock, block, and take a shot!']] 23:20, October 6, 2009 (UTC) The hacker is.... Me. Eighteen 23:28, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :WHAT!?!?! EIGHTEEN?!?! WHY? I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!! Breadvil417 23:30, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism 23:31, October 6, 2009 (UTC)}} Don't block me! I can explain! Eighteen 23:33, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Explain. Ya Eighteen. It's just...IT'S NOT FAIR! BREADVIL417 IS JUST SO GOOD! I'M BETTER! HE SHOULD BE BLOCKED! GRRRRRRRRR Eighteen 23:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Prid, prid,prid. This is insane. I still can't believe it. Why is he jealous of me? I only made about 130 edits. Breadvil417 23:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and not as good ones as others (no offense) 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 23:40, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Well, this is a very immature reason to do such a thing! I hope you'll realize the trouble you've caused! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'Cock, block, and take a shot!']] 23:58, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :0 Oh My! Your the hacker! Yawn I'm surprised I can still talk. *Yawn*. So how has Brickipedia been without me? Fine I presume. Construction Worker, if your out there, I need to talk to you. Don't try any funny business, though. I don't need to be interigated or anything. Eighteen 20:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :What? I'm a busy person and I can't be here talking to you about crap! Now why don't you go back into that hole in ground you came from and shut up! Oh ya, and I'm watching you. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 21:45, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Calm down man. Kingcjc 21:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Here, just tell me. November 29, 2009 16:06 (UTC) ::::Everyone: Stop feeding the trolls. Ajraddatz Talk 23:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, I'm not releasing my anger or anything. I'm calm. I just want to see what he'll say. If I yell at him, he probably can't control his anger and then he will spill everything. Oh, I'm not feeding a troll. (He he, good one Ajraddatz). [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 23:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :No, I am serious. Don't feed the trolls, or they will keep on coming back. Ajraddatz Talk 23:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't think you were. All I want to know is why he wants to talk to me. [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 10:59, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Nice question, Construction Worker. I know your close with Bread, am I right? I haven't heard from him for a while. What I would like to know is how you found out about Peter. Surprisingly, that stupid hacker confessed, or so you say. Well I can tell you he did frame me. I even have proof. He e-mailed me about it the day after. If you want, I can post the e-mail here. Maybe then everyone will believe me. Keep calling me a troll all you want, Ajraddatz, but I'm not, so don't accuse me of something when you have no proof. Just say the word and I'll post the e-mail from Peter here. Eighteen 00:14, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure I'm close to Bread, at least I was. I haven't heard from him for a while either. Anyways, R5-417 told me about Peter. I would like to see the e-mail, and maybe we can clear some things up around here. *Waits* [[User:Construction Worker|'''Construction]][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 11:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Eighteen, im pretty sure no one else is that bothered with it... Kingcjc 16:18, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry it took so long. I got into a sledding accident and I couldn't sit down or bend over for several days. Here is the email I copied from my inbox: *Hey Wormy! Surprise surprise. I guess you saw wut I did. Hahaha, I totaly powed yu. I got you blocked on that stupid website. Finding Tims password was easy I just beat it out of him. And finding yours, he told me two. so much for yor little baby website abot baby lego. Two bad your frend jOey wasnt there to stop me. oh wait, he not yur friend. why would the skier do anything for you? Hahahehhoeh. *Well there you have it. That's the e-mail he sent me. Tim is Bread and Joey is Construction Worker. Now do you believe me? Oh ya, Joey, how are the tryouts for Vancouver going? Eighteen 12:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :That is really strange. CW has since retired so he may not reply often. Any more proof? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 12:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::What other proof do you want? Two forms of ID and a recipt? Eighteen 14:03, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::That would be nice Kingcjc 16:34, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Good one. Well seriously, I don't understand what other proof you expect me to have. I showed you an e-mail Peter sent me, either Joey (CW) or R5-417 got the information out of him. What more proof do you want? Do you want me to get in a bus, go over to juivie, and ask the cops to interigate him? Sigh. Eighteen 19:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, first I would like to know what you are on about? Something in the past? Leave it their. Kingcjc 19:48, December 13, 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? Eighteen 21:53, December 14, 2009 (UTC)